Smexi Chatroom
by x-Suki Sakahara-x
Summary: Well, I inspired my friend/classmate Kena to write her own chatroom! :D So I just typed this up for her. Hope you enjoy it! x3
1. Chapter 1

Usernames:

Hisagi- 69R  
>Kena- TickleMyPervyPickle<br>Sarah- BadgerBadgerBadger  
>Elizabiz (Kena Nickname for meh o3o)- x-ihuggles<br>Kyo- Meow-Meow-Rawr!  
>Momiji- Happeh ^.^<br>Kiba- FangFang  
>Gaara- GoAway…<br>69R has logged on.

TickleMyPervyPickle has logged on.  
>BadgerBadgerBadger has logged on.<br>x-ihuggles has logged on.  
>Meow-Meow-Rawr! has logged on.<br>Happeh ^.^ has logged on.  
>FangFang has logged on.<br>GoAway… has logged on.

TickleMyPervyPickle: Hi-san! Gaara-san! xD  
>69R: Hey Xyxy. :)<br>GoAway…: Hello Xy-chan  
>Meow-Meow-Rawr!: :3<br>TickleMyPervyPickle: Ohaii Kyo-Kyo! ^.^ ~huggle attacks Kyo~  
>x-ihuggles: I wanna hug! =3<br>BadgerBadgerBadger: Me too!  
>Meow-Meow-Rawr!: -. –<br>TickleMyPervyPickle: =D ~jumps on Fang~ Kiba-san, watchin' anything naughty? *kitty on kitty* :'D  
>FangFang: ~is jumped on~ O.o NO! .<br>Meow-Meow-Rawr!: WTF! What is wrong with you and your perverted self Kiba!  
>TickleMyPervyPickle: D= Wha-whats wrong wiff…wiff purrvehness? ~cries~<br>BadgerBadgerBadger: =O ~cuddles Xyni~  
>x-ihuggles: ~joins Miki and growls at Kyo~ =I<br>Meow-Meow-Rawr!: ~growls at Suki~ Xyxy…I…you know I didn't mean to-  
>69R: HEY! Who told you to hate on the pervs! and who said you can call her XyXy!<p>

TickleMyPervyPickle has logged off.

FangFang: LOOK AT WHAT YOU DUMBFUDGES DID! =O  
>GoAway…: Bums…<br>Meow-Meow-Rawr!: Hey! Who are you two calling-

GoAway… has logged off.

Meow-Meow-Rawr!: O.O?  
>x-ihuggles: Grr! ~glares at Kyo~<p>

x-ihuggles has logged off.

BadgerBadgerBadger: FUCK A DUCK!

BadgerBadgerBadger has logged off.  
>Meow-Meow-Rawr! Has logged off.<p>

69R: Where does that tick think he's going!

69R has logged off.

FangFang: So, Momiji…why so quiet?  
>Happeh^.^: They! They made Pervy-chan cry and go AWAAAY! :'''(<p>

Happeh^.^ has logged off.  
>FangFang has logged off.<p>

***Somewhere in Konoha***

Xyni is in Naruto's room (he gave her keys!) watching something when Kiba, Suki, Miki, Hisagi, Momiji, and Gaara arrive. "Hey Xy-chan watcha- OMG Its Hentai!" Kiba screams happily. "Oh crap…caught" Xyni says, wide eyed. But somehow everyone, but Miki and Gaara, started watching when Kyo walks in. "Hey Xyni, I'm sorry if-" "Shut up and some sit!" Xyni says, while patting her lap. Kyo awkwardly walks over and stares at her lap. She gets up and pushes Kyo down before sitting one his lap and watching hentai happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Usernames:

Hisagi- 69R  
>Kena- TickleMyPervyPickle<br>Sarah- BadgerBadgerBadger  
>Elizabiz (Kena Nickname for meh o3o)- x-ihuggles<br>Kyo- Meow-Meow-Rawr!  
>Momiji- Happeh ^.^<br>Kiba- FangFang  
>Gaara- GoAway…<br>Marvin(My classmate…sadly 3)- Yourmom

Meow-Meow-Rawr! Has logged on.

Meow-Meow-Rawr!: Ugh! Those fags still aint here… -. -

x-ihuggles has logged on.

Meow-Meow-Rawr!: O.o  
>x-ihuggles: Oi vey! .<p>

69R has logged on.  
>GoAway… has logged on.<br>Happeh^.^ has logged on.

Happeh^.^: Haii Suki-chan! How are ya Gaara & Kyo-san?  
>x-ihuggles: Hi! 3 ^.^<br>GoAway…: Hello…  
>Meow-Meow-Rawr!: Ugh…Go Away!<br>GoAway…: What? -. -  
>Meow-Meow-Rawr!: Not you, I was telling that freakin rabbit to go away!<br>GoAway…: I do not know who you are raising your voice at…but next time it happens, Xyni's going to cry her face off because your head will be in her pillowcase and your body in her closet. Understood? ^.^

YourMom has logged on.

Meow-Meow-Rawr!: O.o *mumbles* Yeah w.e

TickleMyPervyPickle has logged on.

Happeh^.^: Pervy-chan! ~jumps on Xyni~  
>TickleMyPervyPickle: Bunny-san! 3 :3 ~huggles Momiji, Kyo, Suki, Gaara, &amp; Hisagi~<br>Happeh^.^: =D  
>Meow-Meow-Rawr!: xD<br>x-ihuggles: :3  
>GoAway…: =)<br>69R: ^ . ^  
>TickleMyPervyPickle: Who is you Yourmom?<br>Yourmom: you guys have no life…

TickleMyPervyPickle: has booted YourMom.  
>BadgerBadgerBadger has logged on.<br>FangFang has logged on.

FangFang: ~huggles all breathing things that have boobs~  
>TickleMyPervyPickle: =D ~huggles Kiba-san~<br>BadgerBadgerBadger: O.o  
>x-ihuggles: 0wo<br>TickleMyPervyPickle: Herro Miki-chan & puppy-san  
>FangFang: Hey Xi-chan! Akamaru misses you! =D<br>BadgerBadgerBadger: Haii Xi-chan ^.^  
>TickleMyPervyPickle: EVERYONE MEET ME AT KIBA'S HOUSE! IT'S A FUGIN' EMERGENCY!<p>

TickleMyPervyPickle has logged off.

***Later at Kiba's House***

Xyni bangs frantically on the door. Kiba opens the door with worried eyes as she rushes in and runs upstairs. "What happened?" Xyni rushes past Shikamaru without noticing and finds Akamaru taking a nap in the attic. When everyone arrives at the attic, everyone bursts out laughing when their brains register the emergency (everyone but Kyo & Gaara of course). Xyni just felt bad that Akamaru missed her! "Akamaru! I miss you buddy!" Xyni said while smothering the giant dog with kisses. "Woof! Wr-Woof woof!" Akamaru barked happily. "He said-" Kiba started. "I know what the fukin said kiba!" Xyni screamed. "I'm sick of people having to translate for me! I understand him dammit!" Kiba smirks. "Oh yeah? Then what did he say?" "He said that he misses me and that I should cut the crap and give him the bacon that in my backpack before her starts howling." Kiba chokes. Everyone stares at him wide eyed as he says "That…that's exactly what he said." And so, everyone discovers that Kiba and Xyni can communicate and understand Akamaru…which means Akamaru also belongs to Xyni. ~ =O~


End file.
